The Thief of Hearts
by StarriSkys
Summary: They stole the hearts of every girl who has laid her eyes on them. However, being a Thief is full of risks, and they can never fall in love. But then they encounter two girls at the academy who captures their heart, and it becomes dangerous... NxM RxH
1. The Prince and The Jerk

a/n: Well, here's my new story, The Thief of Hearts! This first chappie is pretty short, but that's all I can write. The title is pretty... self explanatory. You can pretty much tell who is the Prince and who is the Jerk. Not that hard, really. Well, anyway, enjoy and please review!

Note: This story is inspired by the manga Sugar Sugar Rune.

* * *

**The Prince and The Jerk**

---

Fingering the delicate fog like element in his hand, the ruby eyed boy turned and gave it to the masked man behind him. "Here's what you wanted." He said tonelessly, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. An eerie smirk spread on the masked man's face, and he said, "Well done." The boy stared straight forward, silent. Then he said, "When can I have her back?" The masked man smirked unpleasantly. "When there's enough."

The boy's jaw hardened.

"Fine." He said, and walked away, anger flickering across those ruby red eyes.

The masked man watched as he walked away and looked down at the element in his hand, smirking. Then, with a voice that was barely an audible whisper, a voice that was easily carried away by the cold winds, he whispered,

"The Thief of Hearts."

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Sun!" A certain brunette called out cheerfully. A faint groan came from a raven haired girl, and she covered her head with a pillow. "Wake up, Hotaru! Today is a brand new day!" Another groan was heard, followed by the girl's voice. "_Why, _Mikan, _why_, out of _all_ these days, you _had_ to wake up early _today_?" 

Turning away from her friend, 13-year old Mikan Sakura put her hands on her hips and smiled brilliantly. "I don't know, Hotaru. But I have a feeling something important will happen today."

Hotaru Imai, finally waking up, sat up on her bed, looking at Mikan with those amethyst eyes. As she got up and changed into her uniform, she told her friend, "Don't count too much on it. But if something will change, I hope it's that simple mind of yours. But I doubt that."

"What?!" Mikan cried, turning around, and then realizing Hotaru was already getting ready to go out the door. "Hotaruuu!" She wailed, chasing after her friend.

To all the other girls in the dorms, the day started like every other day. Hotaru calmly riding her new invention out the door to the cafeteria, and then Mikan crashing out with her, wailing her friend's name so loud that people a thousand miles away could hear.

Yes. It was like any other day.

* * *

"You do realize running while eating can choke you to death." Hotaru calmly said, her invention gliding smoothly in the air towards the academy. 

"HOTARU! I _KNOW_ THAT! _PLEASE_ LET ME ON!" Mikan screamed, trying to grab hold of her friend's invention. Without looking back, Hotaru quickened the speed of it, and the next second, she was out of sight.

Wailing, Mikan ran as fast as she could towards the academy. She woke up early today, but still managed to be late. It was all because of the new cookie Anna had created that morning. Being too lazy to wait in the cafeteria line, she offered to help her taste it. Abandoning Hotaru in the line, she followed Anna to the table and started eating the new cookies she had created.

It was very tasty, and everything was alright. Until the odd grumbling began in her stomach. "Mikan, your face looks pale!" Nonoko had said worriedly, her face alarmed. Mikan didn't think of it as anything until she felt ill.

Then, escaping the cafeteria, she managed to scramble outside and puke in the bushes. After puking and sitting there until the dizziness subsided, the bell had rung. Hungry and feeling quite ill, she hurried to class, only hearing a small sorry from Anna.

But thinking of this also made her remember the 'prince charming' she had met in the morning. Complete with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a gentle smile and voice, he had come to the 'rescue'. After puking, she looked up, only to see that boy smiling at her, offering her a handkerchief. Feeling as if she had died and went to heaven, she accepted it with trembling hands, with a silly smile upon her face.

Just remembering this, Mikan suddenly yelled out loud. "No!" Thinking back, she realized her 'prince charming' had caught her in the most embarrassing state possible. This was a horrible first impression! Feeling as if she died and went to hell instead, she let out another cry of doom.

"Hey, you." Her moment was interrupted by an irritated voice. She turned around, and saw a boy with longish raven black hair and ruby red eyes. "Please don't act like this in the middle of the path. It's a very disturbing sight."

Mikan blinked, and then her face flushed with embarrassment. Then, to her horror, she saw her 'prince charming' with this… this… boy. She whipped around, covering her flushed face. _Again_ he had caught her in an embarrassing state! _Fate isn't working with me_! She thought, horrified.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the boy made a path around the embarrassed girl and walked away, slinging his backpack across his shoulders. The other boy, her 'prince charming' stopped at her side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you feeling better now?"

Bolting upright, Mikan replied loudly with a stammer, "Yes! Thank you! Thank you very much!" First, the boy looked mildly surprised, but then he let out a faint laugh. Embarrassed more than ever, Mikan wanted to die. She did it again. She made a complete fool of herself.

But the boy just smiled and said, "Let's hurry. We're going to be late." Nodding quickly, Mikan followed the boy's footsteps towards the academy. "Hey, Ruka, don't wait for that short legged girl. She'll just slow you down." _WHAT?! He DARES call me SHORT LEGGED? _Now angry than ever, her eyes burned with fury.

This… this… this had to be the jerk of the century!

But her 'prince charming' just looked down at her and smiled softly, "Don't mind my friend. He's always like that."

Mikan stood still as a rock, watching her 'prince charming' walk away with the other boy. The word 'friend' echoed through her head. She felt as if she just suffered another devastating blow from her 'prince charming'.

_My prince charming is associated with the jerk of the century?!_

_

* * *

_

a/n: Well, there you have it. Yes, Mikan is embarrassing herself pretty badly there. lol... Well, I hope you like it, and please review. I'll update again if I get at least **ten reviews**. So please review... I want to see how well liked the story is so far. But anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. Suspicion

a/n: Voila, chapter two! Hallelujah! I'm really happy I got nine reviews (it may seem stupid, but hey, it makes me happy xD). And so fast too! I am proud of you, fellow reviewers. -strokes imaginary beard- Sorry I took so long to update. I was having a bad case of... -drumroll-... writer's block. And I had several tests this week. Both athletic and academic... -cry-... but c'est over now!

And as to defianceobjectivity99's question, Natsume and Ruka both steal hearts.

**iMP. Note: Many thanks to Cuna999, lilmissmex3, truc.mi, Kimiko-Sakura, sakura-hime18, kradraven, ladalada, defianceobjectivity99, and Caritate for reviews.**

Okay, enjoy chapter two!

And yes, you can probably tell I'm in a good mood. Don't ruin it. I had a lot of sugar and friends involved to achieve this good mood. (mostly sugar)

_

* * *

_

_Mikan stood still as a rock, watching her 'prince charming' walk away with the other boy. The word 'friend' echoed through her head. She felt as if she just suffered another devastating blow from her 'prince charming'._

_My prince charming is associated with the jerk of the century?!_

_

* * *

_

**:Suspicion:**

---

Finally snapping out of it, Mikan realized that the boys were gone and she was left standing alone in the courtyard. Shocked, she also realized that classes have already started.

Feeling like pulling her hair out, she ran to her class, wailing all along the way.

_Natsume's POV_

Hn. I listened to the teacher drone on about something I already know, and listened to the giggly whispers of my new female fans. How irritating. Twirling my pen between my fingers, I looked at Ruka, who was listening intently and taking notes on stuff he obviously understands. Ruka, the same old overachiever student.

Sighing, I turned my gaze to outside the window. It was November, and today was one of the rare warm days. The Sakura trees swayed gently in the soft warm winds, and its petals fell from its branches, falling to the ground like delicate snowflakes. I felt a vague smile shadow my face. I secretly loved Sakura trees.

But my almost-smile was immediately destroyed by _her_. My mouth creased into a scowl as I saw that girl from earlier stumbling through the court yard, screaming and wailing her lungs out. What an idiot.

Hearing the scream, the class and the teacher fell silent, as if everyone was listening to her. Then everyone started talking again, with a knowing smile on their faces. 'It's Sakura again.' Were the knowing murmurs through the class.

I raised an eyebrow. So this idiot has the _habit_ of doing this. Everyone actually got used to this now. It was kind of pathetic.

Seconds later, that idiot crashed through the door, crying loudly, "I'M SO _SORRY_, I _REALLY_ DIDN'T MEAN IT! I _PROMISE_ TO BE ON TIME NEXT TIME!" The teacher just sighed and said, "I'm sure you will, Sakura-san. Please take a seat."

She turned slowly to the silent class, and then bowed deeply and said, "Sorry for the trouble!" The teacher sighed again and said, "Please, don't make a grand entrance…" "Oh, I'm sorry!" She quickly said, and hurried to her seat, only to trip and fall in the most ungraceful way possible.

The class burst into laughter, and the idiot clumsily rose, her face flushed with embarrassment. It _was_ a very idiotic thing to do. I almost felt sorry for the teacher. Dealing with this idiot everyday…

She apologized again and scurried down the rows and sat down in her seat—right in front of me. After she sat down, she took out her books and sighed heavily. Then she turned to the girl beside her and whimpered quietly, "Why didn't you wait for me, Hotaru?" The girl supposedly to be 'Hotaru', replied, "It's your own fault, baka Mikan. Don't blame it on anyone else."

The idiot whimpered again and whispered, "But you could've—""MIKAN SAKURA!" The teacher boomed. Bolting upright, she said loudly, "Yes, sir!" The class burst into laughter again, and the teacher looked furious. "Don't talk in class! Or else you can do it in the halls!" The class continued laughing, and the idiot slowly sat down.

She didn't talk or look at the other girl, and neither did the other girl look at her. The idiot hid her face behind her text book, obviously embarrassed. All the other girl do was steal a glance at the idiot, but nothing more.

And the day continued on, with amusing incidents happening… and all of them included that Mikan Sakura embarrassing herself.

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

As the bell rang and students scurried out the door, I slowly put my books in my bag. My good mood from the morning had already disappeared. I have embarrassed myself again. The only bright thing for today is that I met my prince charming! I felt excited just thinking of him. But then I remembered, with dread, that I've also embarrassed myself in front of him—and more than one time! What a bad impression.

I sighed. And furthermore, my prince charming was associated with the jerk of the century! I grabbed my head and wailed out loud.

"Tch. You won't let anyone have a moment of peace, will you." Hearing the nasty comment, I whipped around, only to see the man of my dreams… with the man of my nightmares. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't make an equally nasty comeback as much as I would love to. I mean, that would be showing my prince charming that I was unkind.

And that was the last thing I wanted to do.

So I swallowed my anger and forced a smile. Through a smile, I said through clenched teeth, "Why, isn't it our wonderful friend." He didn't blink. Then he said tonelessly, "The drama club would be happy that they _didn't_ have you." "WHAT?!" Unable to contain my anger, I snapped, "And I'm _sure_ the drama club would be glad to have _you_!"

And right at this moment, a blushing senior walked towards us and tapped the jerk on the shoulder and gushed, "Why, isn't it _Natsume Hyuuga_?" I stared as the senior flirted with him, twirling her long blonde hair with a perfectly manicured nail. "Will you care to join our drama club? We would be sooo pleased to have you."

I felt as if I've turned to stone.

Fate, again, was NOT working with me!

Then, to the extent of my fury, I saw Natsume turn and give me a triumphant smirk, then turn back to the senior and said, "Sure." My jaw dropped, my mouth hanging wide open. I was so shocked and angry I didn't care how I looked in front of my prince charming.

And that's when I saw a faint glowing from the flirting senior. My anger was replaced with horror and confusion. And all I saw was Natsume looking at the girl intently, his hand in midair, and some sort of pink and silver smoke gathering around it.

I stood frozen and shocked, unable to speak or react.

That's when I noticed that everyone but Natsume, Ruka, and I were frozen, as if time had stopped. I watched as the pink and silver smoke came out of the senior's chest, and become thicker and thicker as it gathered around Natsume's hand. Then, looking at it with satisfaction, he slowly placed it in a small capsule. I stared at it, still unable to speak.

Then, once he put the capsule in his pocket, he snapped, and everything came to life again.

Students who were talking continued talking like they never stopped. Teachers who were yelling at kids continued lecturing, as if it has never been interrupted. I looked at Natsume and Ruka, but they acted like nothing has ever happened.

But I _knew_ something wrong was happening here. I was _sure_ of it.

The senior… Right, the senior! I whipped around and looked at the girl, but she looked dazed, and she had stopped twirling her hair. She looked around her and blinked. "What… What happened? Why am I here?" Looking confused, she slowly walked out.

I stared. I was _sure_ that… _that_ happened! It couldn't be just a figment of my imagination.

I turned, and saw that the two boys were gone. I scrambled to the window and saw them in the courtyard.

Determined to get to the bottom of this, I grabbed my backpack and clumsily hurried downstairs and outside. When I saw the two departing figures, I yelled, "Hey, wait a second!" The two turned around. Seeing that they stopped, I ran towards them. When I reached them, I stopped and panted heavily. I was never an athletic one.

The two boys stared at me as if I was crazy. Finally catching my breath I put my hands on my hips and looked up at them. "I saw it!" I declared, pointing at Natsume. "What did you see?" He asked, looking bored. He gave me the please-say-it-and-leave-because-I-don't-want-to-waste-my-precious-time-on-you face.

"I saw what you did to that senpai! You took a weird smoke from her!" I said accusingly. I saw his eyes widen—so did my prince charming.

I smiled triumphantly. So there _was_ something wrong.

But my smile disappeared when Natsume's face darkened and he said, "You didn't see anything." I saw his eyes filled with anger, pain, and… fear. But I was naïve enough to think that I was just imagining it, and I said firmly, "I did! I saw it with my own two eyes!"

But his voice was dark. "No you didn't. Please… tell me you didn't." This time his voice held a small plea. I blinked. This only made me more curious. Curious of what secret he's concealing. Curious of what he's so afraid of.

So I continued. "I saw it clearly! I know it! I don't know what's happening, but you better tell me!" His jaw hardened, and he took a step towards me, grabbing my wrist. That's when I noticed how much taller and stronger he was than me. Fear finally entering my heart, I tried to jerk away from him. "Natsume…!" Ruka said warningly. Natsume gave me a final glare and dropped my hand roughly.

Rubbing my wrist, I saw him turn and begin to talk, his voice hard. "I told you. You saw nothing. An idiot like you probably imagined it all." Then he began to walk away. I saw my prince charming join Natsume, and bit my lip. They were hiding something. I saw Natsume take a weird smoke from that senior. I saw it with my _own two eyes. _I _know_ what happened.

Unable to contain my curiosity, I said, "Why can't you tell me?" Hearing my question, he stopped and said, "It's none of your business." Biting my lip, I said, "If you don't tell me, I'll tell other people what I saw!" And I turned, walking away defiantly.

I resisted the urge to look back. I wonder if my threat worked.

That's when I felt Natsume grab my hand and whirl me around. His eyes were intent… intently angry. The threat had worked _too _well. _His_ ruby red eyes were burning with fury. "Don't you… _dare_." He whispered angrily. Stubbornly, I said, "I will! And you can't stop me!"

Before I could say anything else, I felt his lips against mine, and everything went black.

* * *

a/n: And yes, that is chapter two. And no, Natsume hasn't fallen in love with Mikan yet, lol. By the last part, you could probably tell what's _really_ happening. If you can't tell, then one clue: Narumi. If you _still_ can't figure it out, I can't do anything about that. xD But 'Narumi' is a pretty obvious clue. Oh well, I hope you liked it, and please review! 


	3. Hearts

a/n: Here's chapter three! Yes, a fast update. So expect quantity, not quality. Well, actually, not brilliant in the quantity either. Haha... As to the reviews to last chapter, thanks!

And as to the questions... let me see... to **cutiebear14**'s question, yes, kind of. It's a skill and magic of a Thief. **truc.mi: **Yes, you will see more of that this chappie. To **Anime Addicted018**: If you refer to the last chapter, no, Natsume doesn't love Mikan yet. And also refer to **cutiebear14**'s question and answer. x) to **swa8Oni**: The characters in this story do not have Alices. And that's also a note to everyone. x)

Okay, done with questions. Enjoy chapter three!

_

* * *

_

_Unable to contain my curiosity, I said, "Why can't you tell me?" Hearing my question, he stopped and said, "It's none of your business." Biting my lip, I said, "If you don't tell me, I'll tell other people what I saw!" And I turned, walking away defiantly._

_I resisted the urge to look back. I wonder if my threat worked._

_That's when I felt Natsume grab my hand and whirl me around. His eyes were intent… intently angry. His ruby red eyes were burning with fury. "Don't you… dare." He whispered angrily. Stubbornly, I said, "I will! And you can't stop me!"_

_Before I could say anything else, I felt his lips against mine, and everything went black._

_

* * *

_

**:Hearts:**

---

_Natsume's POV_

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, walking in circles a little frantically in the empty classroom. "Natsume, don't worry… I'm pretty sure it worked." Ruka said gently, trying to calm me down. I'm usually calm, but this… this was something I didn't expect. I tried to keep my face calm, cool, and neutral, but I knew worry was written all over my face. I glanced at the idiot slumped near the door, fast asleep.

That Confusion Kiss had to work. If it didn't, and she woke up remembering everything, I would lose _her_. I would have to move again, and I wouldn't be able to complete the quest fast enough. Then that damned Persona will never give her back to me. I would lose her.

Clenching my teeth, I felt hatred burning within me. That stupid idiot. Why did she have to insist that she saw something? Why was she so damn stubborn?

But then the question came. Why did she see something? I'm sure I stopped time. Or did I make a mistake? No. I never made a mistake on that before. So how could she have seen me take that other girl's heart? Did she have the power? But that power was only a legend amongst the Thieves...

I dug deeper into my pocket and brought out the capsule. The pink and silver element swirled in the glass capsule, a faint glowing heart floating amidst it. A pale pink heart. Love at first sight.

I sighed and stuffed it back into my pocket. I'll have to give it to Persona after I deal with this idiot.

"Natsume, she's awake." Ruka said, motioning to the idiot. I turned to the idiot, calming myself down so I won't be tempted to murder her. The idiot stirred, a small drop of drool hanging from the corner of her mouth. I scowled. She had to be the most ungraceful girl on the face of earth.

The idiot opened her eyes, revealing two honey brown orbs. She looked around, her eyes filled with confusion and perplex. Then she saw Ruka and a small bit of delighted surprise lightened her eyes. I sighed. Ruka could probably steal her heart anytime. Then I watched her as he eyes turned on me, and her eyes clouded over with disdain. I couldn't help bit smirk secretly.

Finally, she asked, "Why am I here?" I drummed my fingers against a desk and said, "You fell and got knocked out. We were kind enough to bring you here." She blinked confusedly, and scratched her head, her brows knit together, thinking hard. Then, still a little perplexed, she said, "Oh, then I guess that's what happened." So the Confusion Kiss worked.

The idiot nodded slowly and got up clumsily, only to trip over her own foot and fall again. I sighed. That idiot's coordination and balance is worse than anyone I have ever seen. I heard Ruka laugh softly and walk over to help her. A faint blush coloured her cheeks as she accepted his hand.

Then the idiot looked at Ruka with a silly smile on her face, "Thanks, my prince—I mean, Ruka-kun. See you tomorrow." And then skipped out the door.

After we were sure that she left, Ruka turned to me and said, "See? She forgot everything. The Confusion Kiss worked." I didn't smile. It was my first time using that Thief Skill. I thought I would never have use it. Then he said, "Natsume, are you upset because you… lost your first kiss?"

I snapped and narrowed my eyes. "No." "Really." Ruka said doubtfully, but didn't say anything more.

Why would I be upset? It was the sake of getting _her_ back. It was just a stupid kiss. It was nothing important. The only thing I would be upset about is that I kissed an idiot like her. But I was definitely not at all upset about giving away a kiss.

Really.

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

I walked home, still thinking.

My prince and the jerk had assured me that I fell and got knocked out. But something nagged me at the back of my mind, and I just _knew_ something else had happened. But it was like a puzzle missing a piece, and no matter how much I try to recollect, all I saw was a blank, empty spot, as if someone had cut that piece of memory out and taken it away.

I scratched my head. I don't even remembering falling. What was I doing? And if I got knocked out, shouldn't I have some injury on my head or somewhere? I checked myself, but I didn't even see a bruise.

That's when I noticed I didn't have my backpack. Shocked, I looked at my empty hands and looked back. No way! I was already a good distance from school. I looked at my watch. It was already five. If I walked back now… it would be so late when I get home!

And Grandpa is waiting for me! I'm already quite late. He would be worried and angry. Furthermore, I didn't have a phone. He would be wondering where I was. But I couldn't leave my backpack there. I have homework!

I decided to walk back. Sighing heavily, I began my journey to the school for my backpack. Why was I so stupid and absent-minded? I had to be the stupidest person on earth. Who would forget their backpack at school?

That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and saw my prince charming smiling warmly at me. "It's Mikan, isn't it?" He asked with a smile. My mind going blank again, I just stared at him. "Um… Sakura-san?" He shook me a little. Noticing how stupid I looked, I said quickly. "Yes! Yes, it is!" I heard him laugh softly, and my face flushed with embarrassment. He must think I'm a fool.

Then he handed me my backpack.

I looked up at him, surprised. "I noticed you left your backpack in the classroom. I thought you might need it." He smiled. "Thank you!" I smiled, hugging my backpack. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he said. "Do you live near here?"

I told him where I lived. He smiled. "Cool. I live near there too." I widened my eyes. "Really?" "Yep. Lucky me, to live near Sakura-san." I blushed, laughing with him.

Then he looked at his watch and smiled at me. "Well, we better get going. Want to walk home together?" My jaw dropped open. Was that really what I heard? My prince charming asked me to walk home with him! I had to resist to cheer out loud. "Yes, I would love too!" I replied. This is a chance to change his impression of me!

"Sakura-san, you coming?" He asked. "Yes!" I said quickly, and ran clumsily towards him. Yes, this was a chance to change his impression of me! But then I crashed into a stop sign. I heard Ruka stifle a laugh.

Rubbing my face, I sighed.

So much for changing his impression of me.

* * *

_Natsume's POV_

I handed the capsule to Persona. He looked at it, but his face didn't possess the satisfaction it once held when I gave a heart to him. Instead, he frowned and said, "I don't want any more young pink hearts, Natsume. These are immature Love at First Sight Hearts. I want red hearts. Or violet hearts." His eyes narrowed and put it in his pocket. "You better give me something good next time."

My hands in my pockets, I clenched my fists. I had to resist the urge to fight and argue with him. He might heighten to price. And I would never get her back.

"Well, what are you standing around for? Leave and get more hearts." He said, giving me a dismissing wave. I clenched my teeth, turned and left.

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

"Bye, Ruka!" I waved cheerfully at him. He smiled, waved back, and started walking in the other direction. With a huge grin, I unlocked the house door and entered. After I closed and locked it, I leaned against it, putting a hand against my chest.

I can't believe I actually walked home with him without embarrassing myself!

... Well, I only embarrassed myself one time. Wait, no, five times. Uuuh… it's ten… Ah, whatever. The point is, I walked home with my prince charming! But then, cocking my head to one side, I wondered something. Ruka said that he lived near me. But when we waved good bye, he walked in the opposite direction…

Could he have something else to do? He didn't say anything about that. But then, we just met, so he wouldn't be talking about something that personal… but… still...

"Mikan! Why in Lord's sake are you so late?!" I jumped, hearing Grandpa's yell. "Grandpa! I can explain!" I quickly said. "You better have one!" And he fired off on a lecture about time management and 'kids these days'.

Guess I'll have to think about my prince charming later…

* * *

_Ruka's POV_

I fingered her blonde hair and whispered gently in her ear, "You're so beautiful." She giggled, like most other girls. She put her hand on my shirt collar and drew me closer to her. She had thick makeup on, and she smelled strongly like some kind of perfume, covering up some bad smell. I resisted crumpling my nose in disgust. I just smiled. She giggled again and hugged me. "You're so sweet, Ruka."

I turned my head, avoiding her kiss. She buried her head in my neck and said, "God, you're so hot. Kiss me, Ruka." I frowned. No way am I kissing a girl like this. She was disgusting. I looked at her, and I could see her heart turning from pink to red.

Yes. Almost.

I gently caressed her face and whispered, "That, I will save for later." She giggled again. I kept looking at her heart. So close… I kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "You're really beautiful." I saw her heart turn to deep red. Success.

I stopped time.

Everything froze, and it was silent, with a faint buzzing in the background. I drew her heart from her. Red and pink smoke gathered around my hand, and finally, the ruby red heart was drawn out, amidst the smoke. I put it in the capsule and swiftly placed it in my pocket. I straightened my shirt and started walking away. Before I left, I snapped.

As the door swung shut behind me, I heard everything come to life. And the last thing I heard was that girl murmuring,

"What… What happened?"

* * *

_Natsume's POV_

I lay on my bed in my room, thinking about today.

Well, this is a new school and new environment to get used to yet again. But I can't get too familiar with people… because I'll have to leave again. I smiled bitterly.

Suddenly, my cell rang, and I flipped it open. _'The Thief Society'_ the caller ID read. Sighing, I clicked 'enter' and the screen went blank.

Seconds later, a cold frosty wind swirled into my room, and fog started building. My window flew open, and strong gusts of wind burst in. Paper flew off my desk, and posters ripped off the walls.

I stood up and faced the window. The wind softened, and I saw, under the moonlight outside the window, illuminated three translucent figures. Their ominous voices rang out. "Natsume Hyuuga." I nodded. "You have a new mission."

I stiffened. "Will this shorten the amount of Hearts I will be collecting?" There was a pause, and they replied, "Yes." I accepted. If this could shorten the amount of time to get them to return her, then I'll have to do this mission, no matter what.

"What is my mission, then?" I asked expressionlessly.

"Get a Crimson Heart from Mikan Sakura."

* * *

a/n: Dun Dun Dun! Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review!


	4. Memories and Missions

a/n: Yes, another fast update. Mysteriously, I didn't have any homework today. -le gasp- I think the teacher is planning something behind our backs. You know, they say, 'you don't have homework', and the next day, BAM! They give you a huge project worth fifty percent of your mark and is due at the end of the week. Teachers these days... you never know what they're thinking...

Anyway, le questions: **midnight blue08**: Yes, Natsume is getting hearts for 'her'. And yes, she will remain a mystery for now. -winks in way in which I hope is mysterious- **Chibi Strawberry Neko**: Eh, yes, I guess a Crimson Heart is better than I Red Heart. I know, I know, 'crimson' and 'red' are the same thing, but let's just say crimson is a deeper shade of red for now. Haha...

Cool. Only two questions. x)

And oh yeah, note that this chap is mostly focused on Ruka's memory of one of his heart stealing. A little sad, also why he doesn't like being a Thief of Hearts.

Oh well, enjoy chapter four!

_

* * *

_

_Seconds later, a cold frosty wind swirled into my room, and fog started building. My window flew open, and strong gusts of wind burst in. Paper flew off my desk, and posters ripped off the walls._

_I stood up and faced the window. The wind softened, and I saw, under the moonlight outside the window, illuminated three translucent figures. Their ominous voices rang out. "Natsume Hyuuga." I nodded. "You have a new mission."_

_I stiffened. "Will this shorten the amount of Hearts I will be collecting?" There was a pause, and they replied, "Yes." I accepted. If this could shorten the amount of time to get them to return her, then I'll have to do this mission, no matter what._

_"What is my mission, then?" I asked expressionlessly._

_"Get a Crimson Heart from Mikan Sakura."_

* * *

**:Memories and Missions:**

---

_Natsume's POV_

Minutes later, I was still standing there. The room was silent, except the city sounds from my open window. The fog had cleared and the wind had stopped immediately after the Thief Society Messengers left. But still, I stood there, staring out the window.

Finally, I moved stiffly around and started cleaning up the fallen papers. I picked up the torn pieces of the posters and threw them in the garbage can. Noticing something shining on the ground, I walked over.

My eyes widened and my heart ached when I saw what it was. It was the picture frame. The glass had shattered, and scattered around the floor. I fell to my knees and picked up the broken frame with slightly trembling hands.

I ran my fingers over the photo, touching the yellowing and fringed edges. _I promise I'll come for you…_I gently slid it out and placed it in my drawer. I took one last look and closed it.

I stood beside my bed and looked at the broken glass on the floor. I'll clean that up tomorrow.

I looked at my fingers and noticed that they were cut by the glass. I watched as a drop of crimson blood fall and stain my white bedspread. Blood… the colour of the heart I must steal. I licked my finger, making a metallic taste in my mouth.

Tomorrow… I'll have to start stealing her heart.

* * *

_Ruka's POV_

I remember it clearly.

Under the moonlit sky, I suddenly remembered it all. Again. A memory I want to forget and remember at the same time.

I remember it… the day I stole her heart.

_Flashback_

Her name was Hinako. She was only a bit younger than me, had an innocent smile, and a sweet personality to match with her face. I didn't mean to love her. After all, Thieves cannot have their hearts taken. The Law of Thief didn't allow it. We are only takers, not givers.

I realized this, but my heart wouldn't follow my mind. Every glimpse of her smile, every sound of her voice struck my heart. I knew I loved her, but I denied it. How could I admit it? If I admitted it, I would have to face the consequences of the Thief Society. And Natsume would have to face getting _her_ back by himself.

Still, knowing this, I couldn't bear not seeing Hinako. The more I stayed away from her, the more my heart ached. And then she had cancer. Her beautiful ebony hair fell out, and she became so sickly; she became a delicate glass doll. Visiting her made me hurt, yet not visiting her also hurt. She still had a smile on at the beginning, but as her illness worsened, her smile faded along with it.

Soon enough, her eyes lost the sparkle and hope it once held, and was replaced with dull, dark orbs. I would comfort her, yet she seemed so far away. She was slipping; slipping from me each and every day. Her soul was leaving me.

Until one day, when I visited her, she turned to me with a bright smile. Surprised and happy, I enjoyed seeing the girl that she used to be. We talked a lot, and it was one of the happiest days of my life. When I left, she waved cheerfully at me and whispered in my ear, "Come tomorrow, Ruka, I have something really important to tell you."

When I got home, my happiness was immediately destroyed. The Thief Society Messengers awaited me. Their faces were somber. My heart froze. Could they be here to take me away? Could they have found out that I've fallen in love?

"Ruka Nogi. " They said. "A new mission awaits you."

I let out a breath of relief. So they haven't found out. That was what I thought, at least. But little did I know, the Thief Society knew everything. And this finally occurred to me when they gave me my new 'mission'.

"Your new mission is to steal the heart of Hinako, your friend with the illness." I stood there, shocked. "And you must do it by tomorrow midnight." They said. Now I couldn't bear it anymore. "Why? Why do I have to steal her heart?" I demanded. They replied, "Because she will die soon."

And they left.

I stood frozen, not believing what I heard.

Hinako will die. The Thief Society knew everything. So most likely they're accurate. I clenched my fists. Secretly, I always knew Hinako would die. But I was sort of in denial. I always convinced myself over and over, that everything would be fine. Hinako will live.

But now I realize how stupid I was. It was so obvious, with Hinako's dying appearance, the forced smiles on the nurses, and the pitying glance of the doctor. And the numerous medicines she's put on to relieve her pain. It was so obvious. Yet... still...

The next day, I arrived to the hospital, remembering Hinako's words. _Come tomorrow, Ruka, I have something important to tell you._ I smiled bitterly. The last thing you'll probably tell me. After I arrived, we talked and played games like last time. When it was getting late, she asked me to stay. "Just for tonight." She pleaded. I remembered the Messenger's words, and agreed.

When midnight was edging closer, a nurse came in and asked me to leave. Hinako looked at the time and said, "Just a little while more." The nurse looked at her and said strictly, "Fifteen minutes. He better be gone when I get back." Although she acted strict, I could see a small smile upon her face. No one could resist Hinako.

When the nurse left, Hinako motioned me to come closer. I sat on her bed and brought my head closer to hers. Her voice was a barely audible whisper. "Ruka, you know I'm almost dying." I jerked back and stared at her. But her face was serious. I couldn't bear this. I stood up. But she pulled me down again. "Ruka, don't run away now. Please."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, listening to her talk. "I don't have long to live. So…" She gently pulled me closer and whispered in my ear,

"I love you."

I jumped up, stumbling backwards. She searched my face and started laughing. Tears rolled from her eyes and stained her cheeks. I stayed silent, watching her laugh. But I knew she was really crying. Soon enough, she covered her face and started sobbing. I took a step towards her and held her against my chest.

"I-I… knew… that you wouldn't… l-love me." She trembled through her tears. I turned her tear streaked face towards me. "Idiot, who said that?" And I kissed her.

She kissed me back, and we held each other, cherishing the moment: for it was probably our last. Slowly, we parted, and I saw the clock strike midnight. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I stopped time.

I drew her heart from her. A red and white swirled heart. Pure and Innocent Love. I slowly placed it in the capsule and stuffed it in my pocket. I took a last long look at Hinako. I kissed her on the lips one last time and then, pulling away and standing up, I snapped my fingers. She came to life again. And at this moment, the nurse entered. Hinako looked at me and slowly said,

"Who are you?"

The words pierced and shattered my heart to a million pieces.

But I knew this was what would happen.

I forced a smile and choked out in a strangled voice, "I guess I got to the wrong room. Bye." And I left, the nurse staring confusedly after me.

As I closed the door quietly behind me, I slumped against the wall, defeated, looking at the ceiling. I guess it wasn't the illness and death that tore us apart. It was my identity as a Thief, and the Thief Society in the end. Why did it have to end this way? I knew it sounded so cliche, but that was really how I felt.

I walked slowly away from her room, knowing I would never return. My footsteps echoed down the silent halls, listening to the heartbreaking conversation between the nurse and Hinako. "Who was that?" Hinako asked. "Hinako-chan… that was Ruka-kun…" Came the confused voice of the nurse. "Your best friend, remember?" But then came Hinako's response.

"Ruka… who's that?"

And all I could do was cry silently.

_End Flashback_

I now knew the Thief Society was giving me a chance, although there really was no choice. Either I steal Hinako's heart and no consequences will happen, or I could refuse and face the consequences. But either way, I would lose Hinako.

Loving someone was too dangerous. As a Thief, that person will always be torn away from you in the end. The Thief can only take a heart, but not give a heart. It was the Law of the Thief.

And consequently, once you steal their heart, they lose their heart for you.

* * *

_Natsume's POV_

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked to school with Ruka.

Both of us were silent along the way, and Ruka looked tired too. Guess it was a long night for both of us.

I, for once, decided to start a conversation.

"Tired, hn?" "Nn." "Didn't get enough sleep?" "Nn." "Homework?" "Nn." "Heart stealing?" "Nn." "New mission?" "Nn."

I frowned. This wasn't helping. So I decided to tell him about my new mission. At least to get my mind off things. "I got a new mission last night." I said. Ruka immediately snapped back to attention. "What did they give you this time?" He asked. "I have to steal a Crimson Heart from Mikan Sakura." He fell silent. "You mean the clumsy girl?"

"Yeah." And we both burst out laughing. It eased the slight tension between us. "Oh well, let's hurry to school. I wonder if that Sakura is going to be late and embarrass herself again." "Probably." And we both started laughing again.

Soon enough, we reached the school. As we entered the classroom, we saw that the idiot was already there. "A little disappointing." I said, and Ruka laughed quietly. But Ruka was immediately punched in the head. We both whipped around, and saw a girl with short hair… what's-her-face… Hotaru, I think?

Her violet eyes blazed with anger, she said in a toneless and calm voice, "Making fun of my friend, I see?" "I wouldn't describe it as something so insulting, Imai-san." Ruka smiled. But she stood stone still, her eyes challenging him. "Don't think you can charm everyone, Ruka Nogi-kun." She said tonelessly. Ruka raised an eyebrow, accepting the challenge. "Really. We'll see about that."

And the two glared at each other, challenge written all over their faces. I could almost see electricity shooting between their eyes.

I stuffed my hand in my pocket and walked towards Mikan.

_Get a Crimson Heart from Mikan Sakura._

Getting a heart from that idiot couldn't be that hard. But usually when the Thief Society requested someone's heart to be stolen, it would be a hard prospect, or there's something special about that person. But this idiot… there was nothing different about her. I wonder why they asked me to steal her heart.

By the looks of it, I could probably steal her heart in a few days. The Thief Society told me to take as long as I want to. So there's no time limit. But the faster I get this done, the faster I can get her back.

If Ruka could capture her heart that easily, then I can too. It can't be that hard.

Little did I know, the fight has just begun.

* * *

a/n: Yup. The fight has just begun! Haha... -shakes head- Natsume, so naive. It's _because_ she's an idiot, so it's hard to steal her heart! Haha... And Ruka and Hotaru! Their fight to charm each other! This is going to be quite interesting, indeed. -sly grin-

Yes, that was my evil moment there.

Oh well, I hoped you liked it, and please review!


	5. The First Step

a/n: Hallelujah! The fifth chapter. But when you read it, you would definitely think it's not worth to 'Hallelujah' about. And I'm serious! Okay, for questions...

To **Magenta-chan**, yes I did get inspired by Sugar Sugar Rune. It's in my author's note in the first chapter. To **Kananoru**, you will eventually see Ruka's and Hotaru's fight. But not in this chapter, unfortunately. This chap is about Natsume and Mikan. And how long will 'she' be kept a secret? Hm. I don't know. -strokes imaginary beard- I am an author who goes with the flow. And also the kind of author that makes the character's mood match my own. So if something unfortunate happens to the character, I'm in an awful mood. xD To **enuphix**, I heard lots about Kingdom Hearts, but never really got around to know what's it about. I've read the first volume of the manga series though. Does that count? xD

Okay, that's all. **Kananoru**, your pen name made me check it over and over again. I didn't want to spell it wrong, you see. I'm always upset when I see someone spell my pen name wrong. I mean, why can't they go through the effort to spell someone's pen name right? -sigh- And oh yeah, don't you think your response is tres long, **Kananoru**? Don't you feel special? (I'm typing your name a lot so I can practice how to spell it right xD)

Okay, I got to stop typing so much in my author's note. My stories are being dominated by my overflowing author's notes...

_

* * *

_

_Getting a heart from that idiot couldn't be that hard. But usually when the Thief Society requested someone's heart to be stolen, it would be a hard prospect, or there's something special about that person. But this idiot… there was nothing different about her. I wonder why they asked me to steal her heart._

_By the looks of it, I could probably steal her heart in a few days. The Thief Society told me to take as long as I want to. So there's no time limit. But the faster I get this done, the faster I can get her back._

_If Ruka could capture her heart that easily, then I can too. It can't be that hard._

_Little did I know, the fight has just begun.

* * *

_

**:The First Step:**

_Mikan's POV_

"Oi." Hearing the voice, I turned around. To my utter disdain, I saw the jerk standing before me. I looked around him to see if my prince was there, but I didn't see him anywhere. So I turned away from the jerk, making it clear that I was ignoring him.

"So… what are you doing?" He asked me. I crinkled my nose. What was wrong with the jerk all the sudden? His voice wasn't that arrogant or harsh, and he was actually asking me what I was doing. He was even kind of... _nice_. Maybe he hit himself in the head, I decided.

"Oi, are you deaf?" My jaw dropped open and I glared at him. _Scratch the part where I thought he was nice please!_ "How dare you!" I saw a smirk shadow his face and he said, "So you aren't." Clenching my teeth, I growled, "You arrogant jerk." "Says the idiot." He smirked.

To the extent of my fury, he then said, "I better leave. Other people might think I'm stupid too, if they see me talking to an idiot." Enraged, I shot up and threw my fist at him.

He dodged it easily, and I punched thin air. I stumbled forward in surprise, and then, losing my balance, I toppled over, crashing amidst the desks and chairs. In an awkward position, I heard other students start laughing. Laughing at _me_.

My limbs and sides hurt severely, but something hurt more… inside. The pain gnawed within me, until my chin trembled, my cheeks burned, and my eyes started to fill up with tears.

The tears rolled down my flaming cheeks, yet no one stopped laughing or came to help me up.

I tried to stop my tears, yet I couldn't. All I could do was sit frozen on the floor amidst the toppled desks and chairs. The laughter and giggles turned into cackles, sharp and piercing voices, like shards of glass, cutting me, hurting me even more.

Yet no one cared.

"Idiot. Get up, you look ugly like that." I looked up, and saw Natsume extend a hand towards me, his face expressionless. My lips were tight. Part of me wanted to accept his hand and escape. But another part of me told me to refuse it; after all, he had been the one to start it. Accepting his hand would mean that I forgave him.

I chose to refuse.

I looked away from him stubbornly. He seemed surprised by my reaction, and the laughter silenced, everyone watching in interest what he would do. It was my turn to grin. I mean, it's not everyday that a popular boy gets their hand rejected by a girl. But _I'm_ different. I refuse to accept a jerk's help, no matter how good looking or popular they are.

But to my surprise, Natsume just grabbed my hand and jerked me up roughly. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. Before I could do anything else, he pulled me roughly along, twisting my hand, until we were outside.

When we were outside, he let go of my hand. My hand hurt by his rough and tight grip.

"What wrong with you?!" I cried angrily. He had his back to me, and it made me even angrier. What was wrong with this stupid arrogant jerk? First he disturbs my peace, insults me, made me fall and make a fool of myself, and then he jerks me outside for no reason! Holding my hand painfully, I glared at Natsume's back. I have never felt so resentful of anyone before.

Finally, he turned around, his ruby red eyes full of anger and frustration. "Are you an idiot or something?" "Didn't you already say I was?" I replied sarcastically. "Shut up! It's _me_ who has to ask what's wrong with _you_." This shocked me, and I stared at him. What did _I_ do?

"Are you stupid or something? Do you think you're better than everyone else because you refused my hand?" I stared at him. How did he know? He sighed, and said, "That's not the point. The point was you should've accepted my hand. Then everyone else will stop laughing at you because-"

Now I was furious. "You stupid jerk! You think you're so good because you think you're popular and good looking. But you're _not_! You're just an _arrogant jerk_ no different from the other people."

And without another word, I turned on my heels and stomped off, fuming.

* * *

"Sakura-san?" I looked up, and saw Ruka looking at me uncomfortably. I was too angry to be happy to see my prince. Although I kind of calmed down, I was still furious about Natsume. 

"It's about Natsume…" Hearing the jerk's name, I stiffened and shot up. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to hear that stupid jerk's name." But before I could leave, he grabbed my hand and said, "Please, Sakura-san. Things aren't really… what you think." I frowned. "How else can it be? It's straight out and clear. He made a fool out of me."

"No… well, kind of. But the reason he pulled you outside was because…" His face reddened. Now I was confused. Is there some other reason Natsume so rudely jerked me outside? I looked curiously at Ruka. He shifted his gaze uncomfortably and mumbled,

"When you fell, you showed your underpants."

Utterly and completely horrified and shocked, I stared at him, eyes as wide as saucers, mouth hanging open as wide as possible. I felt as if I've just fell into the pitfall of doom.

_T-This…_

**DON'T TELL ME THIS IS THE REASON HE DECIDED TO SAVE ME.**

But one look at Ruka's face and everything was clear. I had obviously embarrassed and humiliated myself in front of the class and didn't realize it. And when Natsume tried to save me, I actually _refused_ his hand and thought I was smart. And now, thinking back to our arguement outside, I didn't really let him finish his sentence. He probably meant to say something else. But I just went ahead and _assumed_ what he meant. And I actually thought I was smart.

**WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WAS I?**

I now understood Natsume's anger. I really was an idiot. How long had I stayed in that position and how many people saw it? Thinking of this, I wanted to scream. I wanted to jump off a cliff and die. How could I face people like this? This was utterly and completely_ humiliating._

Then, my anger returned. "If Natsume did that to save me, why didn't he tell me? Then I wouldn't have to get mad at him and say horrible stuff to him." I complained. But Ruka's face turned serious. "Sakura-san, Natsume is that kind of person. Everyone thinks he's cold and indifferent, even a jerk, but truly, he's a really kind person."

I bowed my head in guilt. Then I raised my head slightly and asked, "Is Natsume alright? Like, is he… really mad?" Ruka shrugged. "He isn't usually the one to show his emotions. But…" He looked at me. "It would be nice if you went and talked to him.

I slowly walked outside, searching for Natsume, Ruka's words echoing through my head.

'_Real kindness is the silent kind.'

* * *

_

_Natsume's POV_

I sat on top of the Sakura tree, unable to concentrate on my comic. I threw it down in frustration, anger burning within me. I have never been this pissed at another girl. Why? _Because I've never met a girl as idiotic as she!_

She had to be the idiot of the century.

I _can't_ believe that idiot thought she was smart. I was trying to help her, for damn sake. And she refused my help, thinking she was _smart_. A part of me just said, 'you could've just left her alone, let her humiliate herself and laugh at her.' But another, quieter part of me whispered beside my ear, 'Do you want to hurt her?'

_No I don't_.

I jerked back and stared at my hands with wide eyes. When did I start caring what happened to that idiot? When did I start to care… at all? What was happening to me? Then I shook my head. That was ridiculous. Why would I care if I hurt that idiot? She is just another of those stupid people who knew nothing—the kind of people who could care less about anything but themselves. I scowled. She was one of them.

I would never care for such idiot.

"Natsume?" I turned and saw the idiot below me. Speak of the devil. She looked at me with wide innocent eyes, guilt written all over her face. So she has come to apologize. I bet that Ruka told her. She looked down, then looked up at me, and said quietly, "Are you mad at me, Natsume?"

I wanted to laugh. _'Are you mad at me?'_ That damned idiot asks me if _I'm mad at her?_ Could she _be_ any more stupid? I scowled at her and said, "What do you want? I don't have time for an idiot like you." Anger flickered past her face, but then it softened and she slowly climbed up and sat beside me.

"When did I say you could come up?" I said angrily at her. But for some reason, I felt as if I didn't really mind. I almost slapped myself. There I go again. There must be something wrong with me. I shook this away and returned to my scowl. She just shrugged my rudeness away and said quietly, "I'm sorry, Natsume."

"Tch. This idiot actually knows what apologizing means." Then I gave her a sideways glance. But she only said, "I know I'm an idiot. But you'll have to put up with me. Sorry." I stared unbelievably at her. Was this the idiot who was yelling at me earlier?

Seeing my surprised look, she frowned and said, "Natsume, don't make that face. It looks weird." I blinked. She stared at my face for a moment, then she started laughing. I scowled. What was this idiot laughing about this time? She looked at me and giggled, "Natsume, it's just that you always look so expressionless. And suddenly, you look surprised and stuff… It's funny…" And she burst into another fit of giggles.

I scowled. I didn't like to be laughed at. So I just smirked and replied, "Polka-Dots." She paused, froze, and looked at me. After a second of silence, she said, "What?" I smirked and repeated slowly, "Pol-ka-Do-ts." Her face flushed with embarrassment and fury and she screamed at the top of her lungs,

_**"NATSUME, I HATE YOU!"**_

I managed to swallow my laughter, but it was unbelievably hard. It was so funny. Looking at her red face as she beat me with her fists—her feeble attempts to hurt me. But it just looked funnier. I smirked and kept on saying, "Polka-Dots… Polka-Dots… Polka-Dots…" And she just turned redder and redder.

"What are you two doing up there?" We both paused and looked down, and saw that inventor freak looking up at us expressionlessly. The idiot immediately slid down the tree and ran clumsily towards her friend, wailing something about me being a stupid jerk. All I could do was smirk, amused.

After the idiot left, chasing after her so-called friend, I relaxed on the tree. Suddenly, I felt better. She could really brighten and cheer someone up. I blinked, almost slapping myself. What was I talking about? I have these weird thoughts in my head. I must be ill or something.

Why else would I be thinking of such things?

* * *

a/n: A short chapter, kind of brief, I personally thought. This is Natsume and Mikan's first arguement. It is their 'first step' in understanding each other. Of course, with the help of Ruka. Mikan is too air headed to notice anything. Throughout the story, you would probably find it's always Ruka and Hotaru that's helping Natsume and Mikan progress. I always thought that the pair would never progress without the aid of Ruka and Hotaru. Because one of them is too quiet, the other is too air headed, and both of them are hot tempered and stubborn. -sigh- are they really the fated pair? Anyway, I hope you like it, and please review! 


	6. Ice Queen vs Prince Charming

a/n: Hallelujah! I am tres grateful for the reviews. A high five for you all reviewers! And a double high five to **EraTomo** for constructive critiscm. Now for le questions.

To **HyuugaYingLang**: ... You spoiler. But I guess everyone is going to expect that. Yes, that will come up. But not that soon yet, since Natsume hasn't really fallen in love with Mikan yet. To **EraTomo**: Lots of thanks for a critic eye! Yes, I do admit that my story is moving a little fast. I'll just go with Natsume being OOC... well, actually, he'll probably be that way, unless I can think of a successful way to mold him to be more in character. Thanks again! To **ylsheachan**: This is the last time I will repeat it. Yes, this story is inspired my Sugar Sugar Rune. Please refer to author's notes in the first chapter and the last chapter. 

Okay, that's all for questions.

Enjoy!

_

* * *

After the idiot left, chasing after her so-called friend, I relaxed on the tree. Suddenly, I felt better. She could really brighten and cheer someone up. I blinked, almost slapping myself. What was I talking about? I have these weird thoughts in my head. I decided that I must be ill or something._

_Why else would I be thinking of such things?_

_

* * *

_

**:Ice Queen vs Prince Charming:**

---

_Normal POV_

"Imai-san…"

"You may call me Hotaru now."

"Well, Hotaru…"

"Yes?

"Is this really… what you do in your spare time?

"Yes. You have a problem?"

"Well, no. But, it's a little…"

"Quiet." Hotaru said, peering into her binoculars. Ruka just stood silently behind the female inventor, not knowing what to do. He couldn't believe that all this girl does in her spare time is _spy_ and_ take pictures_. This girl is a little scary. He sighed. He had only followed Hotaru in attempt to charm her. He had no intention to take part in her criminal work.

_Ka-chk._

Ruka whirled around, a burst of light blinding his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw Hotaru smirking at him, a camera in her hand. "This will be a very popular product, indeed." Ruka stared at her. _What was wrong with this girl?_

He took a step forward and tried to swipe it out of her hands, but Hotaru just quickly moved aside and said, "If I let you have it, what would I say to the fan girls?"

Ruka gaped at her.

"You _promised_ them that you would have _pictures_ of _me_ for _them_?"

Ruka turned to the wall and tried to calm himself. This was absolutely ridiculous. This was… illegal! _How can she promise those freaky fan girls pictures of me, and seriously take pictures of me, and then proudly say that it's going to be a popular product?!_

_What have I gotten myself into?_

When he turned around again, he saw Hotaru looking at him with innocent, woeful eyes. _Whoa… wait a second. What's with her?_ Hotaru took a few steps forward and gently touched his arm. "Ruka… I'm sorry. I'll return the camera." She slowly put it in his hand. Then, lowering her eyes, she said softly, "I'll just find a way to deal with those fan girls."

Ruka blinked, looking at her with wide eyes.

Then he narrowed his eyes. _Wait a second here…_

"I am not going to fall for you trick!" He said, pulling away from her. Hotaru looked up at him, and mild surprise flickered across those amethyst eyes. Then she smirked and said, "Almost. I almost charmed you, Ruka."

"You did not."

"Yes I did."

"You did not."

"Yes I did."

"You did not."

"Yes I did."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You were just lucky."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was—Hey, look!"

Hotaru peered into her binoculars again. Then she turned to Ruka with a triumphant smirk. "Good luck, Ruka." Ruka blinked, confused. "What are you talking about? What do you mean, 'good luck'?" But Hotaru just said, "They're here."

"Who?

"Fan girls."

At the sound of it, Ruka went pale and he whirled around, hearing trampling of feet from the hallway. Frantically, Ruka turned and looked around for a place to hide. But it was too late.

The door burst open and fan girls streamed in, shrieking and squealing Ruka's name. Banners, posters, and 'Ruka Merchandise' made by no other than Hotaru, were in their hands. They rushed towards Hotaru, their hands extended towards her, hungry for photos.

Hotaru just met Ruka's eyes briefly and flicked a smirk, then put her camera in an odd machine. It made a faint whirring sound, and finally, photos of Ruka exploded from the machine slot and flew around the room like scattered feathers.

The girls shrieked and screamed, making a deafening sound. They crawled, scrambled, and leapt around for the photos, not even caring how they looked anymore.

Ruka could only stand there, horrified.

Then, he realized something.

Their Hearts.

He closed his eyes, and then opened them again. Now he could see all their hearts. Most of them glowed brilliant colours of pale peach, pink, or fuchsia. He smiled. This would be great. One to get more Hearts, and second, to get rid of these fan girls.

He stopped time, and collected their Hearts. But as the Hearts surrounded him in the smoke, he realized he didn't have enough capsules for them all. _What do I do now?_

Just then, came a voice.

"Mind if you use this?"

He turned to the source of the sound, and to his horror, realized it was Hotaru.

* * *

Ruka stared momentarily at the translucent bag filled with smoke and Hearts, and then turned to Hotaru, who was reading expressionlessly at the corner of the room. 

He sighed, didn't say anything, and sat down.

"You won't tell anybody, will you?"

"It comes with a price."

"I would expect so…"

Ruka smiled warily and ran his slender fingers through his fine blond hair. "So, name the price. I should expect the Ice Queen's request would be very great." Inside, he panicked. This was the second time someone saw the Heart Stealing process. Was there something wrong with their skill? There had never been a fault. Once was okay, but twice… this was unacceptable.

Hotaru leaned back in her chair thoughtfully, silent.

As the silence wore on, Ruka became worried. If she were to name a price too high, could he afford it? And if he could not, and she was to tell everybody… He shifted his eyes towards the infamous Ice Queen. But somehow, he knew that she was not that kind of person. Or was it only what he hoped?

He shook this away and focused on Hotaru. _Come on… is it that hard to name a price?_

Finally, to Ruka's relief, Hotaru moved, and her amethyst eyes met Ruka's sapphire ones. She smiled a bit oddly, and then motioned Ruka to come closer. A little perplexed, Ruka shifted towards her. Hotaru crossed her elegant fingers pleasantly and then smiled up at him.

"I name no price."

"What?" Ruka exclaimed, shocked. This was not something he had expected.

"_But_…"

Ruka groaned inwardly. Of _course_ there'll be a '_but_'.

"... If I succeed in charming you before you charm me, you have to leave the academy." Hotaru said.

Ruka stared at her.

She couldn't possibly be serious.

That was not a joking matter.

But one look on the Ice Queen's face and he knew she was serious.

He could only sigh. "Is that what I have to do in order to keep you quiet?" "Yes." She said. "And I'm most likely to charm you first." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." Both of them glared at each other, fire blazing in their eyes.

"You're on."

* * *

Later, as a knot of fear grew in his stomach, he instantly regretted agreeing to the ridiculous bet. He could've just done the Confusion Kiss like Natsume. Then she would forget about the Heart Stealing. He was usually so cool headed… He couldn't believe he just agreed to do a 'Charming competition'. He bit his lip. 

More than just leaving the academy was at stake here.

* * *

Through the week, Ruka had to be extra careful. He could not let Hotaru charm him. Not even let any insignificant signs of it flicker in his thoughts. No. He could not risk that. 

Everyone in the class noticed a firm wall built around Ruka, and noticed he was more guarded and cold than usual. Same with Natsume. Everyone wondered what was wrong with them, but said nothing. They seemed a little tense, and they were afraid to anger them. Especially Natsume.

Another thing that confused and shocked the _whole school_ was the actions of the infamous Ice Queen. Usually cold and indifferent, this genius inventor was actually going up and_ talking_ to Ruka. She did not show any obvious signs of flirting, just striking up a friendly conversation… if you could just ignore the eerie smile upon her face.

This was enough the make almost the whole male population bite their lips in envy. And what infuriated them more was the fact that Ruka hardly swayed under Hotaru's undivided attention. What they did not notice was that nothing but fear flickered over those sapphire blue eyes every time the female inventor approached him.

Ruka knew the dangers and risks if he were to be charmed—even just slightly.

Not only would he have to leave, but Natsume would have to too, and it will once again mean leaving the place again.

Ruka sighed.

The only way to stop this is that he must charm Hotaru first and take her heart.

Yet somehow, he couldn't bring himself to do so every time he saw her.

* * *

_Hotaru's POV_

What an interesting person.

Finally, in all these useless people, someone interesting has appeared. That Ruka Nogi and his friend Natsume Hyuuga. Two very interesting people, indeed.

Just a short few days ago I have witnessed Ruka perform—what does he call it—'Heart Stealing'. How this is done is still a mystery. But as an inventor, I'm sure I shall find out. That smoke and heart like gem is an extraordinary sight. I have never seen something like it.

I admit, I have shown more interest in that Ruka. Natsume… I would've shown more interest if he wasn't… so angry. I just know that we won't mix. Besides, he has shown a particular interest in that baka Mikan. Why he does, I'll never understand. The only thing that's charming that Mikan could possibly possess is that smile.

Perhaps… that is what he likes?

But then, his friend possesses an equally warm smile. If you were to say that Natsume enjoys the company of Mikan because of her smile, Natsume should be satisfied with the company of his friend. After all, a friend he had known for a longer time should be better than a girl he's only known for a few weeks.

I shrugged this away to analyze it later. I focused my thoughts on Ruka. It has taken quite a bit effort to try and charm him. But my efforts seem to have been fruitless. And I have swallowed quite of a bit of my dignity and pride too.

Once I successfully charm him, I'll make sure he pays well.

Surprisingly, he has chosen to defend, rather than attack. Throughout the week I have been the one trying to poke a hole in his rather strong defense, and he would only build a wall before himself and stubbornly block me out. It's getting quite frustrating.

Just then, came a knock on my door.

I sighed and climbed out of bed, grabbing my baka gun on the way to the door. I could probably guess who it was. The door opened, and there the idiot was, standing there in her pink pajamas, her brown hair in braids, a roughly sewn teddy bear in her hand, and her sparkling honey brown eyes staring innocently at me.

I raised my baka gun emotionlessly, and before she could react, my baka gun had already shot out three times. After my weapon silenced, the idiot was sitting on the floor on the opposite end of the hall far from my room. My baka gun sure has improved in force.

She wailed something, probably about how mean I was, but I couldn't be sure. The halls were long, and she was at the far end. Then, a figure approached the idiot and kneeled down. It took me a while to realize that it was Ruka. He whispered something to her and tenderly stroked her head. The wailing stopped.

Finally, Ruka pulled her up. Mikan smiled a silly smile at him, her cheeks pink. Then Ruka looked around, as if searching who had hurt her. When his eyes traveled this way, I swiftly closed my door and turned off the lights.

There was no sound, except the faint beating of my heart against my chest.

Odd, how nervous he had made me.

Then, hearing no noise, I opened my door slightly, just a crack, and saw Ruka lead her back to her room. Being a gentleman, aren't we, Ruka. I surprised myself—I had never been the one to have bitter thoughts.

But then, I watched Mikan and Ruka smile at each other—Mikan with a silly smile and Ruka with a soft one—and hold hands, the two looking like an oddly cute couple. _A cute couple._ What was I thinking?

I shook my head and crawled into bed. I must be tired. Tomorrow I must face Ruka and try and defeat him again. I don't have time to spy and think of such thoughts so late at night. No, I definitely don't have time to do that. Remember, I must charm Ruka. I refuse to believe that Ruka's that hard to charm. Now I must go to sleep.

_Good night._

But all I could do was lay there, fully awake.

* * *

a/n: You might start to notice resemblance in Hotaru and Natsume's thoughts. I always thought of them to be quite similar, actually. Hotaru is just more neutral. This chapter is very... _exaggerated_. Especially the fan girl part. And Ruka and Hotaru really do fight like little children, don't they. xD 

"Did so." "Did not." "Did so." "Did not." "Did so." Did not." "Did so." "Did not." "Did so." "Did not." And so on. xD

Anyway, I hoped you liked it, and please review!


	7. The Dance: Foreshadow

a/n: Yes... I finally updated again. I was so busy this week... and now I finally got to my writing. Um... I didn't do any of my proof reading or anything. Sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. Eugh... Well, not much to say. I'm too tired to type anything much. So... enjoy._

* * *

I shook my head and crawled into bed. I must be tired. Tomorrow I must face Ruka and try and defeat him again. I don't have time to spy and think of such thoughts so late at night. No, I definitely don't have time to do that. Remember, I must charm Ruka. I refuse to believe that Ruka's that hard to charm. Now I must go to sleep._

_Good night._

_But all I could do was lay there, fully awake._

_

* * *

_

**:Dance: Part I:**

---

_Normal POV_

"Everyone, please vote only once!" The class president ordered.

The class shifted towards the ballot box, murmuring excitedly. "I wonder where it's going to be!" "Have you asked him yet?" "No, I'm so afraid!" "But it's coming up soon…" "Hey, what did you vote for?" "I'm not telling you!" "I hope it's what I wanted!" "I wonder…"

As the excited murmurs spread throughout the class, four individuals sat silently in their seats. Well, three of them sat silently in their seats, at least. And you could pretty much guess which three—Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru.

And as for the noisy one… of course it's our bubbly tangerine.

As Mikan chattered on, the annoyed look grew on Natsume's face. "Can't you shut up for one second?" He snapped. Mikan stopped and stuck her tongue out. "Can't you be nicer for one second?" Ruka chuckled softly, not wanting to offend either of them. Natsume scowled and returned his attention to his comic book.

Seeing that Natsume was ignoring her, Mikan turned to her best friend and said, "Hey, are you feeling okay?" Hotaru just warily rubbed her eyes and nodded. Ruka furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Are you sure, Hotaru? You don't look so well."

Hotaru only narrowed her amethyst eyes and snapped, "I'm perfectly okay." Mild surprise flickered across his eyes and he shrugged. "Okay, sorry." But even though he said that, they could all see the concerned look he gave her. Hotaru, usually the neutral one, actually held some annoyance in her eyes.

Mikan frowned. What was wrong with them?

Noticing the awkward tension, Natsume looked up from his comic book and said, "Hey, what are we voting for anyway?" Mikan smiled triumphantly, seemingly to be happy because she knew something he didn't know. Even though it wasn't something important like academics, it was a little success for our little tangerine.

"See, this is what you get for not listening, _Na-tsu-me_." Mikan teased, sticking her tongue out. Natsume scowled in irritation. "Just tell me what we're damn voting for, Polka-Dots." Mikan shot up, red faced. "How dare you call me by that? I'm Mikan, _Mikan_!" Natsume just ignored her. "Whatever. Get to the point. What are we voting for?"

Mikan puffed her cheeks out and sat back down, pouting. Ruka stifled a laugh at the sight. Natsume sighed, annoyed. None of them spoke, because Mikan was pouting, Hotaru had a headache, Natsume was annoyed, and Ruka was trying not to laugh.

Mikan, finally realizing no one cared that she was angry, decided to explain.

"You see, every year, at Halloween, we have a sort of masquerade dance. We have costumes the academy 'chooses' for us, and we go to the dance with whoever our costume matches with. It's a tradition." Mikan said. As she spoke of the event, her honey brown eyes sparkled and her voice got more and more excited.

Then, unconsciously, she took Natsume's hand in hers and said, "It's a wonderful event! There's a party, and it's so much fun! You'll enjoy it so much!" Her smile was brilliant. Natsume just looked at her expressionlessly, studying her face.

Finally realizing what she was doing and who she was talking to, Mikan turned red and dropped his hands, removing her gaze from his face.

There was an awkward silence.

Then Natsume leaned back in his chair and said tonelessly, "If it's already decided it's a masquerade dance, what are we voting for?" Mikan, immediately forgetting her embarrassment, started talking again. "Well, you see, the academy wants us to decide where we want the dance to be."

Mikan sighed happily. "I can't wait for this year's dance… I wonder who my partner is going to be…"

"That's stupid."

Mikan whirled around, shocked at who had said that. "Natsume, how dare you say the dance is stupid!" Natsume only regarded her with boredom. "First of all, it's just a stupid dance with stupid costumes for idiots who actually care to go to the dance. Second of all, no one really knows how to dance. The last thing I want to do is being kicked, tripped, and crushed by a bunch of graceless fools. And last of all—we don't even know who our partners are. What if we get paired up with an idiot?" _Like you_, Natsume thought, scowling.

Mikan frowned. "No one's an idiot. Besides, you almost always get paired up with the person you want to be paired up with. If you don't, it's usually someone who's not that bad." _Then I'd feel very sorry for whoever gets paired up with you._ Natsume thought.

Suddenly, Hotaru hit Mikan on the head. "Ow!" Mikan cried, rubbing her head. "What?" Hotaru sighed and said, "You idiot. You talk about this event with excitement, but remember what you said last year? Remember what happened last year?"

Mikan silenced.

_Flashback_

"I got the costume of an angel!" Mikan cried out. Every other girl groaned. The angel costume was the best costume. Every girl wanted that costume. And what upset them most was that _Mikan_, out of all girls, got the best costume.

Mikan happily danced back to her room, trying on her costume over and over again, annoying Hotaru to look at her. She was so happy! She knew she would be paired up with someone wonderful this year. If she was so lucky to get the angel costume, she was sure to be paired up with her crush…

_Tsubasa Andou._

She wondered, wished, and hoped. And every night before the event, she would turn in her bed excitedly, unable to sleep. She would look at her costume hung on her closet door and hope her partner would be Tsubasa. The blessed Tsubasa-senpai.

Finally, at the night of event, she sung as she prepared for the dance, annoying Hotaru even further. When she was done, she was a breathtaking sight.

Her brown hair let down and spilled over her bare shoulders, her snow white dress matching perfectly with her creamy skin and rosy cheeks, a white halo above her head, and snow white boots and gloves to match. She arrived at the party, searching for someone who also had a costume of an angel.

"Excuse me; I'm assuming this beautiful girl here is my partner for tonight?" Feeling the tap on her shoulder and the sound of the voice, she turned around, only to meet a pair of ice blue eyes. She gasped at her luck. This had to be a dream. First she actually got the costume of an angel and then now, she discovers her partner is actually who she thought of every night—_Tsubasa Andou!_

There he was, with his ice blue eyes and raven black hair… _smiling at her_.

Mikan resisted the urge to squeal at her luck.

The senpai led her to the dance floor and started to dance. Although Mikan tripped, fell, and mixed up her steps, Tsubasa-senpai just laughed it off casually, patiently teaching her how to dance. Mikan had a wonderful time, enjoying every moment in Tsubasa-senpai's arms.

Then, in the middle of a dance, he excused himself to the washroom. Mikan smiled, nodded, and stepped aside to watch other people dance.

But as time dragged on, Mikan realized Tsubasa had been gone for more than half an hour. A bit confused, Mikan started searching for him. _Did he forget where I was?_ She thought. And then she smiled confidently. Must be.

That's when one of her classmates stopped her and looked at her worriedly. Mikan smiled at her and her partner. "Yes? Is something wrong?" The two exchanged glances and then reluctantly asked her, "Your partner was Tsubasa Andou, right?" Mikan cocked her head to one side. "Yes…" And then she quickly asked them, "Did you see him?" The two exchanged glances again. "… I think I saw him in the academy court yard, under the Sakura tree." And then they quickly left, giving her a forced smile. "Good luck finding him."

Mikan was now even more confused. Why was Tsubasa-senpai in the court yard? The dance was here. Scratching her head, she went ahead to look for her partner.

But halfway to the courtyard, she passed some girls, who were whispering amongst themselves. At first she didn't really take notice of them, but then she caught some fragments of their conversation.

"Tsubasa Andou… with that girl… Misaki… talking…" Hearing her partner's name, she stopped. She edged nearer and hid behind the bushes, straining to hear more of their conversation. "Did you see him? He was under the Sakura tree with that Misaki." "Well, I don't blame the two of them." "Why?" "Well, they're so perfect for each other." "True… both of them are cute." "They make such a good couple!" And they giggled and walked off.

Mikan stood frozen in place, their words echoing through her head.

Without another thought, she turned on her heels and sped towards the court yard. The girl had never been faster.

When she reached the court yard, she heard voices. And her heart thumped harder when she recognized one of the voices as Tsubasa's. She couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but she was sure it was him. She turned the corner and finally came to view of the Sakura tree.

She froze.

Her eyes traveled towards a very pretty girl against the tree, with a hand on Tsubasa's arm. They were talking, and although she couldn't hear them, all she saw was that hand. That hand on Tsubasa's arm. And for a second, all she could hear was the sound of her heart thumping against her chest.

The two finally seemed to realize she was there, and stopped talking. They turned towards her. Mikan stood still, unmoving. Tsubasa made a move towards her, and as if coming to life, Mikan turned and bolted out of the place.

She ran all the way back to the dorms and into her room. She slammed the door shut and collapsed to the ground. She was so stupid. Tsubasa obviously liked that girl. Who cares she had the angel costume? She was ugly. Tsubasa probably wished that girl got the costume instead of her. That girl would probably look better in it anyway. "_I hate dances. I will never go to a dance as long as I live._" She whispered to herself.

But she was so happy…

She heard an odd sobbing and whimpering sound and covered her face.

It took a while until she realized it was the sound of her crying.

_End Flashback_

Mikan went pale at the memory and stood up abruptly. Ruka looked worriedly at her. "Are you alright?" Mikan blinked and then stared at him. After a few seconds, she squeezed a forced smile and said, "I-I'm fine. Excuse me." And she turned and left the classroom, with Natsume staring after her.

The three were silent.

Hotaru coughed and stood up too. "Well, I'll be going back to my lab now. You two better submit your votes and return to your dorms. Tomorrow we start preparing for the dance. We have lots to do. Excuse me." And with a brief glance at the two boys, she turned and left too.

The two boys exchanged glances, silent. Then Natsume stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Let's go, Ruka." Ruka looked at him, a little confused. "Natsume, we have to submit our votes." Natsume's eyes flickered over to the box and then back to Ruka. "I've never liked these things." And then walked towards the classroom door. Ruka looked at the box, and then shrugged. "Oh well." And followed Natsume out.

The two walked down the hall, each in their own thoughts.

Natsume's thoughts wandered, thinking of Mikan's pale face.

_How troublesome… what happened to this idiot this time?_

_

* * *

_

a/n: not a very long chapter... more focused on Mikan's memory of dances. So... how will she agree to go to the dance? She hates dances... oh don't worry, you won't miss out any of Natsume x Mikan dancing moments. I'll think of a way to make her go... Yes, I told you. I make up stuff as I go along. Well... time to think of something...


	8. The Dance: Hesitation

a/n: Hallelujah... I finally got around to updating this story again. For all I know, I've been updating **Revenge** pretty fast. Haha... I know I should be doing my Computer Designing project, but it's seriously driving me crazy. I mean, I'm seriously hating the teacher right now. I can't believe she gave us a project over winter break to do. Ugh. I vowed to do a little each day, but right now I'm only half way done. Good luck to me. And I can't believe today's the last day of 2007. -sniff- with about 4 hours left. Hardly enough time to wave good bye! Gah... oh well, 2 hours left until I go to the count down party...

But **Happy New Year 2008** anyway. 4 hours can't be possibly that much of a difference._

* * *

The two boys exchanged glances, silent. Then Natsume stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Let's go, Ruka." Ruka looked at him, a little confused. "Natsume, we have to submit our votes." Natsume's eyes flickered over to the box and then back to Ruka. "I've never liked these things." And then walked towards the classroom door. Ruka looked at the box, and then shrugged. "Oh well." And followed Natsume out._

_The two walked down the hall, each in their own thoughts._

_Natsume's thoughts wandered, thinking of Mikan's pale face._

_How troublesome… what happened to this idiot this time?_

_

* * *

_

**:Dance: Part II:**

---

"Baka Mikan, get out here."

Mikan turned to the door and then quickly slipped into bed. She pretended to cough and yelled, "I'm not feeling well!" There was shuffling of feet outside, then a momentary pause.

"You sound fine to me. You can't fool me, Mikan. Let me in _now_." There was a threatening edge to Hotaru's voice. Mikan sighed, knowing that if she didn't let her friend in she would probably break down the door. And then she'd have to kiss good bye to her allowance for months…

She stood up and grumbled, "Coming…" And dragged her feet to the door. She opened the door a crack. Hotaru narrowed her eyes and pulled her out. Then she pinched Mikan's face. "Oww!" She cried out in pain. Hotaru sighed. "You're ugly enough. The last thing we need is for you to look like someone died."

Mikan looked woefully at her friend. Hotaru rolled her eyes and said, "They posted the working schedules. You are working with that Nogi-san for cleaning." Mikan's face immediately brightened. _My prince charming! I'm working with my prince charming!_ But her face fell almost immediately at the next set of information. "… and you're working with Hyuuga-san for decorating."

Mikan groaned. Guess luck couldn't always be with her. Hotaru gave her a sideways glance. _That baka… So she does like him… _Hotaru just sighed and pushed her towards the halls. "Hurry up. You don't want to keep Nogi-san waiting."

Mikan, as if realizing this, hurried off without another thought.

"Hey!" Before Hotaru could say another word, the little tangerine was already out of sight. She sighed.

_Oh well, it's not my fault she didn't notice._

And with a shrug, she walked off with Iinchou, her own partner.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Mikan cried out, stumbling into the empty classroom. Ruka had his back to her, dusting something off. "It's okay, just start cleaning. We have to clean this classroom up by lunchtime." Then he turned around with a smile, which was soon replaced by an expression of shock. 

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san… but what happened to your uniform?"

"Huh?" She looked at him oddly, then looked down at her clothes and almost screamed.

_She was wearing her pajamas!_

There was an awkward silence, with Mikan still staring at her clothes in utter shock, and Ruka staring at her with his cheeks flushed pink. Then Ruka started to laugh gently. "You must've been in a hurry this morning." Mikan flushed red in embarrassment. "Uh… yeah…" She mumbled.

Mikan then looked up as she felt Ruka drape a coat over her. "Well, let's hope you won't get your clothes dirty. Let's get to work." He said lightly, and with a smile, he went back to his work.

Mikan was still staring at him. Then she quickly slipped on the coat he had given her and went to get the broom. The coat was warm… She wrapped it tighter around herself. Ruka was taller than she was, and the coat was slightly oversized. But it somehow felt nice.

She shook this away. _Come on, Mikan, pull yourself together. You're here for cleaning! Cleaning!_ And she quickly grabbed the broom and started sweeping. Then her thoughts started to drift. She thought of Ruka and that jerk… what was his name… Natsume? Yeah, that's it. They seemed to be best friends. Really close. Yet they were so different. The only thing they had in common was probably their intelligence. As far as she knew, both of them were very smart.

But other than that… they were so different. Natsume was always so… angry. He was so cold and indifferent, and his eyes were icy and fiery and the same time. He always acted so distant, as if he were in his own little world. As if he knew that no one understood him… as if he _didn't_ want people to understand him.

Yet Ruka, on the other hand…

Mikan's gaze drifted over to the blonde haired boy on the other side of the room. He was always so gentle and kind, his eyes were friendly, and his face always held a warm smile. He seemed a little shy sometimes, but he was nice to everyone. He seemed like a fairy tale prince—blonde hair, blue eyes, kind, and smart.

"So why are they friends? They're so different…" She said softly. "Sakura-san?" Mikan jumped, whirling around. Ruka was looking at her. She slapped her hand over her mouth. She had spoken out loud again. "I-I'm sorry… did you hear anything?" She lowered her gaze, and then looked at him again.

He didn't respond, just turned around. Then he said lightly, "In fact, I did." Mikan bit her lip. Was he angry? But then he turned to face her again with a smile. "It's something everyone's always curious about." "Huh?" Mikan looked at him. Then she quickly lowered her gaze. "Oh."

Ruka looked out the window and smiled softly. "You know, I think there's no why as to friendship. It kind of comes naturally. If friendship actually comes with some kind of reason, then it's kind of cheap, don't you agree? There shouldn't be a reason. It doesn't matter the fact that two people are very different, as long as they value each other's companionship." He said, and turned to Mikan. "Just like you and Hotaru, Sakura-san. From what I've seen, you two are very different too. But you're best friends all the same."

Mikan thought about this for a second, and then she asked, "Why is Natsume always so unfriendly?" Ruka laughed at this, and he said, "Natsume is just a little harder to get close to, that's all. But he's really not that bad."

Then, the rest of the time, they just talked and cleaned. When lunch time came, Mikan was disappointed. She was so happy talking to Ruka. Time sure flies when you're having a good time. She sighed and put away her cleaning materials and said bye to Ruka. Then she walked back to the dorms to change.

After she changed into her uniform, she joined her friends for lunch.

"Ne, Hotaru, you're so lucky to be working with Iinchou!" Mikan said, sipping at her juice. Hotaru just continued eating. Iinchou smiled and said. "Mikan-chan is pretty lucky too, working with Nogi-san." Mikan blushed and punched him playfully. "Is he a good worker? He's my next partner." Hotaru said vaguely. Mikan looked at her friend with interest. "Really? Well, he's a really good worker. You don't need to worry about it!"

"… Mikan, your next partner is that Hyuuga-san isn't it?" Hotaru suddenly asked. "Mm-hmm. Hotaru, weren't you the one that told me?" Mikan asked. The female inventor didn't reply. Then she said, "I heard that his last partner ran off screaming seconds after she entered the classroom."

Mikan felt as if she had turned to stone.

Uh-oh…

* * *

Mikan dragged her feet as slowly as possibly outside, approaching the court yard in which she was supposed to help decorate. She noticed it was a nice day out, despite the fact that it was mid- December. 

She noticed other people scurrying around, carrying boxes of decorations, or cleaning. She scanned the court yard and saw him—Natsume Hyuuga. He was sitting under a Sakura tree, a book in his hand, and boxes of decorations set aside, untouched.

Mikan sighed and cautiously approached him, remembering Hotaru's words.

**... His last partner ran off screaming seconds after she entered the classroom.**

Mikan was wailing in her mind. Then she looked around her. Well, on the bright side, she had plenty of space to escape if that Natsume wanted to hurt her. She slapped herself, trying not to think of it. Then she shook her fist in the air and declared, "I will not lose to that jerk!" And with a determined look on her face, she advanced towards Natsume.

The boy hardly raised his head when she approached. Instead he just gave her a sideways look and said, "Finally. How slow can you get?" Mikan was now seconds away from strangling him. Then, he said, "Now get to work."

Mikan put her hands on her hips and said, "We're partners! We have to work together!" Natsume gave her an irritated sigh and said, "Do what you want, idiot. But the teachers are most likely to suspect_ you _if something isn't done. After all, I'm the genius student, not you." And with this, he gave her a triumphant smirk. "So, what will you do?"

Mikan could only shake her fist at him and started unpacking the decorations. "What a jerk." She muttered, starting to wrap the lights around the trunk of the tree. Natsume just ignored her and continued reading. Mikan looked at him and could only sigh at her ill luck. _Well, at least he hasn't killed me yet_, she thought, and continued to hang the little baubles on the trees.

But the more she worked, the more she saw how Natsume didn't care, and the more she got angry; and no sooner she was climbing up the old creaking ladder, yanking at the decorations, not caring how it looked. She continued up the ladder, the steps creaking with every step, until she was high up on the tree, and she just placed the decorations wherever she wanted to, muttering under her breath.

_Creak._

"That jerk Natsume…"

_Creak._

"Always reading his stupid manga…"

_Creak._

"Ruka-kun would help me."

_Creak._

At this, Natsume looked up and narrowed his eyes at the girl that had her head buried in the Sakura blossom trees. "Since when did you start calling Ruka 'Ruka-kun'?" He said. "Since…" Mikan cocked her head to one side. When? Then she just snapped, "I don't know! It's just easier to call him that!" And she continued to decorate. "Well, don't. It sounds disgusting coming from you." Natsume retorted. "Shut up!" Mikan snapped. Natsume sighed, and just when he was going to turn around, he saw it crash.

Natsume first saw the boy run this way, looking behind him at another person—probably his friend. And then, because he wasn't looking, he ran, and crashed into the ladder. It creaked loudly, then cracked, and the next thing he knew, the ladder split in half, splinters were flying out, and Mikan was falling—head first.

She didn't scream. She just opened her mouth, and her honey brown eyes opened in shock. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

The next thing she felt was her landing into something soft and she squeezed her eyes shut. Seconds later, she opened her eyes, only to meet a pair of crimson orbs that belonged to no other than Natsume. He stiffened and his arms tightened around her. Finally, he spoke.

"Damn it, what the hell were you doing?"

Mikan's eyes widened and she pushed him away, jumping out of his arms. "Well, I didn't ask for _your_ help!" She snapped. "Gee, I'm sorry! If I didn't catch you, you would be dead by now!" He retorted. "Well, wouldn't that be nice? You hate me anyways!" "Oh yeah, except that I didn't want your blood and brains on the ground—that is, if you have one!" "That is so immature, Natsume!" "And you would know the different between maturity and immaturity? Right." "Well, that's it! You can do the decorations your—"

Mikan's sentence was cut off as dizziness took over. Pain jabbed at her from the back of her head, and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the dizziness to subside. But the next thing she knew, she had dropped to the ground, and all she saw was pitch black.

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

"Mikan! Thank God you're awake!"

The first thing I saw through the blurriness and pain was Anna. Her face was pale, and a strand of her pale pink hair hung before her worried eyes. I shifted my gaze and saw the rest of my friends hovering over me. I squeezed my eyes shut at the pain jabbing at the back of my head and struggled to sit up.

Hotaru and Iinchou helped me with that.

"You idiot." Hotaru said tonelessly, pinching my cheek. "You can't leave us in peace for one second, can you." "You can't even stay out of trouble when you're doing a simple job!" Nonoko added. I swatted them away. "My head hurts. Leave me alone."

Then all my friends started chattering like mother hens, giving me water and medicine, but I was off to another world.

Instead I saw those crimson eyes, and Natsume's face so close to mine.

* * *

"How did she fall?" The doctor asked. 

I was slightly irritated, and I stuck my hands in my pockets. Damn. How many times do I have to explain the simple situation? I sighed and repeated the whole thing, about how that clumsy kid rammed into the ladder, how the old thing broke and she came falling down, and how I caught her, in which she ungratefully pushed me away, started to bicker with me, and then suddenly fainted. Then I glared at the doctor, wondering if he finally got enough and understood the whole damn thing.

Instead, the doctor looked doubtfully at me and said, "Are you sure you didn't cause her physical harm while you two were arguing? It happens often." He looked at me with suspicion. I sighed. Like I would waste my time hurting her. Besides, if I really wanted to hurt her, she would be lying in the emergency room by now.

But I just continued explaining how I did nothing but argue, and it was probably the shock she 'suffered' when she fell down. But the doctor tapped his pen against the file he was holding and he said, "But she has suffered a concussion on the back of her head. It is not a serious injury, but I just felt that I should know how she got it."

I played with my earring in my ear, getting impatient. How long does this have to continue? I wonder how that idiot's doing by now. But I just replied to the doctor, "She probably hit something on her way down. Like a branch or something. It's possible." The doctor regarded me with suspicion and doubt, muttering, "That could be the case, but…"

"Well, now that it's cleared up, I'll be going to see how my friend is doing." I interrupted impatiently, and left. "If, by any chance you remember how she got the wound, feel free to tell me!" He called down the hall. I rolled by eyes and sighed. People were always suspecting that I'm the one that did something wrong. I hate that feeling. Being suspected and doubted.

I arrived to the idiot's room, and saw her friends—and Ruka settling around her, talking. My gaze came to rest on Ruka. He was smiling and laughing with the others. I guess he made new friends. But it kind of dawned to me that Ruka rarely seemed happy when we're together. Not since we became Thieves. And it was all because of me.

Guilt found its way into my mind, and I stuffed my hands in my pockets. Ruka would've been better off without me. But he just had to insist to help me. And look where that's gotten him into. He lost that girl he loved—what was her name—Hinako, I think? He spends nights out with girls he dislikes, just for the sake of getting more Hearts for him.

His happiness is draining.

And it's all because of me.

My eyes traveled to that idiot now. What was her name? Mikan, I believe? What an odd name. Oranges. I try not to smile. It kind of fits her, somehow. An odd name suits an odd person. She seemed average at best, but there was something about her that's different from the rest.

I vaguely remembered how we were arguing back outside.

I resisted the urge to smile. No girl has ever dared to argue with me before. Neither have guys, either. Yet that girl was up at my face, insulting me without a thought. If she's not an idiot, I don't know what she is. I turned away, a smile shadowing my face. But it quickly diminished as I remembered Ruka.

She is happy now.

But I shouldn't get close to her.

I shouldn't drag anyone else into my mess anymore.

I don't want anyone else hurt just because of me.

* * *

a/n: ... I'm starting to feel sorry for Natsume. He's blaming everything on himself. But I guess that's the kind of person he is. It was kind of fun imagining Mikan's devastated look when she heard Hotaru say that Natsume's last partner ran off screaming seconds after she entered the classroom. Sorry, random girl. And yes, I admit, the breaking ladder is very very very cheesy, but oh well.

Oh, and if you haven't, give my other story, **Revenge**, a try. It gives you kind of a morbid feeling, but I'm trying to work with another genre. It's very difference from this story, for sure.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


	9. The Dance: Shattering

a/n: finally updated... sorry for leaving this hanging for so long. It seemed as if my life just gets busier and busier.

How busy can a thirteen year old get?

Don't ask, don't ask.

* * *

**Dance: Shattering**

-

_I vaguely remembered how we were arguing back outside._

_I resisted the urge to smile. No girl has ever dared to argue with me before. Neither have guys, either. Yet that girl was up at my face, insulting me without a thought. If she's not an idiot, I don't know what she is. I turned away, a smile shadowing my face. But it quickly diminished as I remembered Ruka._

_She is happy now._

_But I shouldn't get close to her._

_I shouldn't drag anyone else into my mess anymore._

_I don't want anyone else hurt just because of me._

* * *

"Everybody, next week's the dance!" Mikan sang, twirling around, hugging everybody. Some people murmured excitedly, while some groaned miserably. Hotaru pointed the baka gun at her threateningly. "Shut up, idiot. You're giving me a headache." Mikan's smile didn't falter, and she continued her hugging session.

"Oh yeah, the costume draw is today, isn't it?" Ruka asked, after hugging and letting go Mikan. "Yeah, and I hope I get a good costume this year!" Mikan said hopefully, her face flushed—partly because of the excitement and also because of Ruka's hug.

"Don't be naïve and honestly think you'll be lucky." _Or maybe unlucky…_ Hotaru thought, and then returned to her book. Her eyes momentarily flickered over to Mikan. _Are you not afraid you'll be with him again…?_

"But I _do_ hope you get a light costume, as you do not dance very well. It will be painful for both your unlucky partner and the others who will most likely suffer amidst your clumsiness." Hotaru said. "You're so cold, Hotaru! But you know I still love you!" Mikan laughed, and then hugged her friend. "Just don't hurt your partner… like last year."

At this, Hotaru's eyes let out an odd glint of the same that belonged to Mr. Bear. "… It's was simply an experiment." She said, and although she said this tonelessly, an eerie smirk shadowed her face.

Ruka shook his head, knowing that the girl did something horrible again. And he didn't want to know. "Oh, do you know where Natsume is? I haven't seen him since this morning." He said, looking around.

"Right here." Everyone turned as they watched the raven haired boy entered. Since his seven weeks of entering this school, he had already become one of the major heartthrobs of the academy. And it wasn't exactly surprising. Not only was he good looking, his athletic and academic abilities were so outstanding that the teachers asked him to teach the class. He did sometimes, with simple explanations that were brief yet easy for everybody to understand, and everybody paid attention. It was mostly because no one could take their eyes off his handsome face though.

Natsume didn't exactly care whether anybody's academic process improved or not, and although he scowled, sometimes he wondered if he didn't mind the attention. So when only one person in the class didn't pay attention—you guessed it, Mikan Sakura—the scowl on his face only darkened. Natsume tried thinking that maybe it wasn't her favorite subject—although that was hardly an excuse—but boy, was he wrong.

Mikan Sakura fell asleep in _all classes._

And each class, Natsume would watch her from the beginning of class. From the start, she would just stare at the board, face hard and determined; pen in one hand and the other gripping her notebook.

Yet about half and hour later you can see her face on the desk, mouth open, gently snoring, the pen still hanging loosely in her hand. Natsume could only shake his head. _What a hopeless girl…_

Then Natsume found himself studying Mikan in the time besides in class. He knew he was acting somewhat like a stalker, but he found that he always discovered something new with her. She was exciting to be around—she may not excel particularly in academic or athletic areas, but at least she wasn't boring. And the more he watched her, the more it seemed… that she wasn't that bad.

Natsume thought of this as he walked across the classroom, and his eyes flickered over to Mikan, who was still hugging everybody. _What is that idiot doing?_ His eyebrows knit together.

"Um, Natsume-kun?" Natsume's gaze moved to the girl beside him, who was nervously playing with her fingers. Natsume stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling irritation creeping up to him again. "What?" The girl looked slightly startled, as if shocked that he had spoken to her. Natsume was no longer looking at her. He knew it was another confession. It seemed to be a daily routine now. "Um… I-I really like you, will you please go out with me?" She stammered out. Natsume's eyes flickered restlessly back and forth from her face. She looked as if she were near tears.

He hated girls who cried.

He took a deep breath and said as gently as possible to prevent her from crying, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot accept your feelings." A small whimper escaped from the girl, and then she burst out into tears anyways. Natsume sighed in irritation and walked away from her. He always felt uncomfortable around girls who cried. Tears… tears were so useless. They never made anything better. They were a waste of time. Not to mention you always feel horrible and look horrible afterwards.

What was the point of it?

"Ah, Natsume, I was just looking for you!" Ruka said, waving him over. Natsume's eyes once again moved over to Mikan. "What is that idiot doing?" He said, scowling as she let go of another classmate. Ruka followed his gaze, and then laughed. "Oh, you mean Mikan? She's having her little own celebration by hugging everybody because next week's the dance." "Tch. What kind of celebrating is that?" Natsume muttered.

"Jealous?" Natsume turned around and found Hotaru looking at him. "What the hell." "You didn't answer my question." "What?" "Are you jealous?" "Tch. Why would I be jealous?" "Oh really." Hotaru looked at him doubtfully. "You never know, though." Natsume turned away from her. "Who would be jealous of that idiot?" Hotaru's eyes gleamed, and a mischievous smirk formed on those lips. "If you say so."

"Natsume, you're here!" Natsume turned and saw Mikan walking towards him. "What do you want?" "A hug!" "Wha—?" Caught off guard, Natsume's eyes widened in shock as he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist. It was a brief hug, and once it was over, Mikan smiled at him.

Natsume felt an odd feeling then, but it diminished as quickly as the embrace.

And then he felt himself saying, "You idiot. Don't touch me with your dirty hands."

Mikan's good mood immediately disappeared. "You jerk! And I was thinking you weren't so bad after all!" She yelled, pushing him. Natsume felt himself smirking. "Polka Dots." This really ticked her off, and she yelled at the top of her lungs, "_NATSUME, YOU IDIOT!"_

Then, her face in an angry pout, she stomped away. Natsume felt himself smiling.

Meanwhile, Hotaru studied this from behind her book._ Interesting indeed. _She took out her camera from her backpack and snapped a few pictures. She looked at the pictures she had taken. _This is going to sell well. After all, it's rare that the Natsume Hyuuga smiles._

"Natsume, you're smiling." Ruka said, his blue eyes wide. Natsume walked past his friend, the faint trace of a smile still shadowing his face.

"Oh really."

And that was all he said.

* * *

"This is rare… one of the ultimate Thieves is actually hesitating to act." The masked man said, sneering unpleasantly.

Natsume turned away from him. _I thought of this a lot. If I want to steal a crimson heart, I would have to get close to her. And that means that I have to make her fall for me. But if she does, all I would do is hurt her afterwards. I don't want to hurt her… but I also need that heart to save _her_…_

"Why are you not speaking?" Persona questioned, taking a step forward. He tipped Natsume's face delicately so it faced him. "Tell me, why are you not making your move yet?"

Natsume did not speak, his crimson orbs hard as they bore into Persona's. Finally, he said, "Why do you want Sakura's heart that bad?"

Immediately, he felt a stabbing pain across his jaw, and the next second he was on the floor, tasting blood from his lip.

"_Wrong_, my little black cat. That is not the answer I need. What was the rule? Oh yes, _no unnecessary questions_." Persona said coldly. Natsume glared at him, and Persona smirked. "I like you. Since you've been doing well before, I'll just answer this single question."

He leaned against the wall and said, "Mikan Sakura has the Special Body Type A. There is a special substance in her body that can make her connect to the Thief Society, which means that she can see everything we Thieves do. And that's dangerous for our society. So you must steal her heart. When you steal her heart, that substance will be taken from her body, and she will no longer have the ability to see us."

_Special Body Type A? _Natsume crushed his hand into a fist. _I guessed as much._

Persona glanced at him coldly, and then said, "Okay, how about this? If you give me that heart, then I will give _her_ back to you. Deal?"

Natsume snapped and stared at him. _If I get her heart… then…_

"All that's left is for you to decide, little cat."

* * *

"Hey, what did you get?" "Hey, I got this!" "Oh my gosh, you two would look so cute together!" "Kyaa! I'm so happy!"

The classroom was unbelievably noisy as everyone drew their costumes from a box.

But everyone's eyes were on Ruka as he walked up to the box. He could also feel everyone's stares, and although he felt a little uncomfortable, he smiled and pulled a piece of paper from the box. He unfolded it, and read what was written on it.

"Prince."

The room immediately exploded with noise, every girl trying to see who has "princess".

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around. Hotaru was holding a piece of paper in front of him, her face expressionless. Ruka's heart pounded. _Don't tell me…_

"I think I'm your partner."

Ruka felt as if he had just fallen into a pitfall of doom. And then, the next set of information gave him another devastating blow.

"I think you read your piece of paper wrong, Ruka." Hotaru said, as she took the paper from Ruka's hand. She held it out and said, "See, you forgot to unfold this crease… now it says 'princess'."

"'Princess'?!" Ruka almost choked. "T-Then… you…"

"… _I'm _'Prince'."

* * *

_He took the slip of paper and walked towards her classroom. He remembered… he remembered that it was this classroom._

_He could finally see her again…_

_He could explain the misunderstanding… he never meant for that to happen…_

_Never…_

* * *

"Hey, Natsume, what did you get? I got 'Rabbit (F)'. I got the girl rabbit costume!" Mikan said, excitedly, waving her piece of paper around like a flag.

Natsume threw his paper towards her uninterestedly. "I got 'Cat (M)'." He said, and looked out the window. "Oh." Mikan said. _Well, then he's not my partner. Then who is?_

"I wonder who my partner is…" She murmured, staring at her slip of paper. She looked at Natsume, but he looked as if he had something heavy on his mind, so she didn't say anything.

"Hey, Mikan, a senpai is waiting for you at the door! Is he your _boyfriend_?" Some classmates teased. Mikan laughed and said, "What are you talking about? I don't have a boy—" Her gaze followed her classmates' fingers, and she suddenly stopped, staring at the boy standing near the door.

There was complete silence.

"W-Why… why are _you_ here?"

* * *

a/n: I know it's not really satisfying, but this is all I could manage. Hope you liked it anyway and please review! Until next time. :)


End file.
